Pfadfinderkluft
thumb|Pfadfinderkluft des [[Bund der Pfadfinderinnen und Pfadfinder|BdP]] Eine Pfadfinderkluft (vom hebräischen qellippa: Schale, Rinde) ist die traditionelle, innerhalb eines Pfadfinderbundes oder -verbandes einheitliche, Bekleidung der Pfadfinder. Sie wird auch Fahrtenhemd oder Tracht genannt; in der Schweiz und in Österreich wird der Begriff Pfadfinderuniform benutzt, was in Deutschland, wegen der Nähe des Begriffs zum Militär, verpönt ist. Hemd thumb|Pfadfinderkluft der [[DPSG]] Das Hemd, welches in vielen Verbänden erst in Verbindung mit dem Halstuch als Kluft bezeichnet wird, wird zu unterschiedlichen Anlässen getragen. Von einigen Gruppen wird es nur bei öffentlichen Präsentationsaufgaben, wie einem Gottesdienstbesuch, getragen, viele Gruppen nutzen es aber auch auf Fahrten, im Lager oder bei Gruppenstunden. Um dem gerecht zu werden, ist der Stoff strapazierfähig, angenehm zu tragen und in Mitteleuropa üblicherweise aus Baumwolle. Mit der Kluft haben Pfadfinder in der Bevölkerung einen hohen Bekanntheitsgrad, was oft von Nutzen sein kann. Die Pfadfinderkluft wurde eingeführt, um die Klassenunterschiede der Pfadfinder in der Gruppe zu verwischen. Sie erzeugt ein Zusammengehörigkeitsgefühl, nicht nur in Horte, Meute, Sippe, Stamm und Bund sondern auch unter Pfadfindern weltweit. Ursprünglich wurden khaki-braune Hemden getragen. Einige Bünde tragen heute auch Hemden in anderen gedeckten Farben (blau, grau und weinrot sind sehr verbreitet). In Deutschland wurde nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg beispielsweise im Bund Deutscher Pfadfinder blau gewählt, um sich von den braunen Hemden der Hitler-Jugend abzugrenzen. In der Schweiz werden je nach Altersstufe verschiedene Uniformfarben verwendet. So tragen Wölflinge in der Regel türkisfarbene Hemden und Pfadfinder die klassische Khaki Farbe. Des Weiteren werden von älteren Pfadfindern und Leitern auch rote bzw. grüne Uniformhemden getragen. Das Hemd des größten österreichischen Pfadfinderverbandes, der Pfadfinder und Pfadfinderinnen Österreichs (PPÖ), ist seit 1995 rubinrot. Davor war die Hemdfarbe beige. Das Hemd wird von allen Pfadfindern ab der Altersstufe Guides und Späher (ab zehn Jahren) sowie den Leitern getragen. Die jüngste Altersstufe (Wichtel und Wölflinge, 7-10 Jahre) trägt kein Hemd, sondern ein royalblaues T-Shirt.o.V.: Verbandsordnung der Pfadfinder und Pfadfinderinnen Österreichs. 19. Oktober 2008. (PDF; 238 KB) Abzeichen Verschiedene Abzeichen in Form von Aufnäher, Nadel und Patte können das Hemd ergänzen. Hemdfarbe und Abzeichen variieren und zeigen zu welchem Pfadfinderverband der Träger gehört und in manchen Fällen welche Aufgaben oder Funktionen er dort wahrnimmt. Manche Gruppen haben ein vielfältiges System von Auszeichnungen für besondere Fähigkeiten, die auf gestickten Abzeichen dargestellt sind. Abzeichen werden auch verliehen als Auszeichnung für besondere Leistungen oder einfach als Erinnerung an die Teilnahme an einem Treffen. Fast alle Gruppen tragen die Pfadfinderlilie (in der Regel in verbandstypischer Ausführung) und das Gruppenwappen auf ihrer Kluft, bei vielen Gruppen außerdem Herkunftsabzeichen wie Wappen, Farben oder Namensschilder von Bundesländern oder Staaten. Halstuch thumb|upright=0.5|Halstuch des [[Bund der Pfadfinderinnen und Pfadfinder|BdP]] Zum Hemd kommt meist ein Halstuch (in der Schweiz auch Krawatte oder Foulard genannt), das farblich ebenfalls je nach Pfadfinderverband und/oder Altersgruppe variiert. thumb|upright|left|Auslandshalstuch der PPÖ Weltweit wird das Halstuch von nahezu allen Pfadfinderverbänden im Kragen getragen, also zwischen Hals und Hemd. In Deutschland tragen es einige Verbände bzw. Gruppen unter dem Kragen (ähnlich einer Krawatte). Für diese Trageweise gibt es verschiedene Entstehungslegenden, nach deren bekanntester dies Ausdruck des Protests gegen die Rheinlandbesetzung nach dem Ersten Weltkrieg war. Andere Gruppen legen Wert auf eine Trageweise, bei der das Halstuch unter dem Kragen mit einem Halstuchknoten zusammengehalten wird, und lehnen die sogenannte Affenschaukel, bei der das Halstuch erst ganz unten an Spitzen zusammengeknotet ist, als unpfadfinderisch ab, weil sie ursprünglich vom Wandervogel stammt. Die meisten Pfadfinder denken in diesen Fragen allerdings nicht ideologisch, sondern ästhetisch. Robert Baden-Powell, der Gründer der Pfadfinderbewegung, soll das Tragen im Kragen empfohlen haben, da es den schwerer zu reinigenden Hemdkragen vor Schmutz schützt. Leiter, die erfolgreich einen Gilwellkurs besucht haben, erhalten das „Gilwell-Halstuch“. Es besteht aus sandfarbenem Tuch, mit einem aufgenähten Stück karierten Schottenstoff. Dazu wird ein Woodbadge getragen, zwei Holzperlen an einem Lederband mit Diamantknoten. In Österreich hängt die Farbe des Halstuchs von der Gruppe, teilweise auch vom Landesverband ab (die Gruppen des niederösterreichischen Verbands tragen z.B. großteils ein blaues Halstuch mit gelben Rand). Im Ausland benutzen die Mitglieder der PPÖ allerdings einheitlich ein graues Halstuch mit rot-weiß-roten Rand. Halstuchring thumb|left|upright=0.75|Gilwellknoten Das Halstuch wird meist mit einem Halstuchring oder Halstuchknoten (in der Schweiz: Krawattenknoten) zusammengehalten, einem oft individuell kunstvoll gestalteten Ring aus Leder, Holz, Fell, Knochen, Metall, Seil, Lederschnur oder Stoff. Häufig verwendet wird der Türkenbund aus Leder oder Schnur. Links im Bild ein Gilwellknoten. Gürtel thumb|Allzeit Bereit Ergänzend wird in manchen Bünden ein breiter Ledergürtel getragen. Besonderes Merkmal ist die Pfadfinder-Schnalle in Bronze-Guss. Sie ist rund, hat einen Durchmesser von 5 cm und besteht aus zwei ineinandergesteckten Teilen. In der Mitte die Pfadfinder-Lilie, außen im Kreis eine Inschrift mit dem Wahlspruch "Allzeit Bereit". Der Gürtel wird auch oft im Alltag getragen, als Zeichen der Zugehörigkeit zu den Pfadfindern. Kopfbedeckung thumb|Baden-Powell mit dem später als „Pfadfinderhut“ bezeichneten „Campaign hat“ (1896) Der Pfadfinderhut ist ein besonders auffälliges Merkmal der Pfadfinderkluft, wird in Mitteleuropa aber nur noch selten getragen. Er stammt ursprünglich aus Nordamerika und wurde von Baden-Powell nach dem Zweiten Burenkrieg für die South African Constabulary übernommen, zu der zahlreiche Kanadier gehörten.Canada & The South African War, 1899-1902: The South African Constabulary 1907 wurde er in dem Pfadfinderhandbuch Scouting for Boys als Teil der Scout uniform eingeführt. Er ist in einem Stück aus Wollfilz gearbeitet und dient mit seiner breiten Krempe als Sonnen- und Regenschutz. thumb|left|upright=0.75|Kanadischer Pfadfinder mit [[Barett ]] Neben dem Pfadfinderhut wird auch das Pfadfinderbarett getragen. In einigen Ländern (insbesondere Amerika) gilt auch ein Baseballcap als offizieller Uniformbestandteil. Weblinks * "Kluft" im Scout-o-Wiki * Dokumentierte Beispiele von nationalen und internationalen Pfadfinderabzeichen Einzelnachweise en:Uniform and insignia of the Boy Scouts of America it:Uniforme (scout) nl:Uniform (scouting) pl:Mundur harcerski Kategorie:Pfadfinderbewegung